Ekstremalne Latanie
Bardzo Totalna Porażka Wyspa Emurtan Chris ''stoi na plaży. Obok niego jest telewizor. Nagle prowadzący zaczyna patrzeć w kamerę. '''Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku na wyspie Emurtan: ''Puszcza ''klipy z poprzedniego odcinka '''Chris: ' Ofiary... Yyy to znaczy. Zawodnicy mieli wykopać kilometrowy dół. Scott sabotował, Dawn się domyśliła, Heather bawiła się w krecika, Mike zdradzał, Zoey to widziała, Cameron liczył kąty, Lightning wygrał wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny, przez co przeciwnicy musieli kogoś wyrzucić. Wszystko wskazywało, że to Heather się z nami pożegna, ale Courtney zrezygnowała więc oszczędziłem jej eliminacji. W zamian zamieniła drużynę. Zostało ich 17, ale to szybko się zmieni. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Oglądajcie Bardzo Totalna Porażkę! <intro> Zawodnicy z drużyny Tępych Tygrysów idą przez las LeShawna (PZ): 'Było dobrze. A tu... bum! ''LeShawna podnosi ręce 'LeShawna (PZ): '''Nagle zjawia się Heather i wszystko psuje. '''Heather (PZ): '''Jeżeli ta tandeta z dużym biustem i jeszcze większą pupą myśli, że coś mi zrobi to się grubo myli. ''Nagle słychać głos Chrisa przez megafon na drzewie 'Chris: '''Macie 10 minut na przyjście do stołówki! '''Cameron: '''A gdzie ona jest? '''Chris: '''Na wyspie jest takie miejsce, gdzie są wycięte drzewa. Dojdziecie. Napewno! '''Heather: '''A co jak się zgubimy?! '''Chris: '''Trudno. Odpadną 2 osoby. Dlatego lepiej się śpieszcie! ''Wszyscy przyśpieszają 'Alejandro: '''LeShawna! ''LeShawna podchodzi do Alejandro 'LeShawna: '''Czego chcesz krętaczu? '''Alejandro: '''A co ty na to, żeby wykopać Heather? '''LeShawna: '''I co? Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Znajdź sobie inną ofiarę. ''LeShawna odchodzi 'Alejandro (PZ): '''Ale ja mówiłem na poważnie! Heather jednak nie jest w moim typie. ''Zoey pochodzi do Camerona 'Zoey: '''Cam, widziałeś co Mike wczoraj zrobił? '''Cameron: '''Tak, widziałem, ale myślę, że to Samey go pocałowała. Mike by tego nie zrobił. '''Zoey: '''Może i masz racje. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. '''Cameron: '''Spokojnie, Mike napewno dalej cię kocha. '''Zoey (PZ): '''Może i Cam ma racje. ''Nagle między Camerona i Zoey wbiega Lightning 'Lightning: '''Widzieliście co Lightning zrobił! Wymiótł przeciwny team jak prawdziwy kozak! ''Zoey dziwnie patrzy na Lightninga. Po chwili się odzywa 'Zoey: '''Tak. Brawo Lightning! '''Cameron: '''Brawo! ''Lightning odchodzi szczęśliwy 'Zoey: '''On jest... dziiiiwny. '''Cameron: '''No cóż, typowy Lightning, umięśniony i tępawy. ''Obydwoje zaczynają się śmiać Nagle podchodzi do nich Dave 'Dave: '''H-hej, co wy na to, żeby wykopać Sky? '''Zoey: '''No nie wiem, jest wysportowana, może się przydać w wielu zadaniach. '''Cameron: '''Zoey ma racje. Ta opcja odpada. ''Dave zaczyna się denerwować 'Dave: '''Zobaczycie! Ona jeszcze się na was zemści, a wy niszczycie jedyną szansę na jej eliminacje. Aaaah! Czemu wszyscy na tej wyspie są tacy dziwni! Mam was dość! Idioci! ''Dave odchodzi od całej drużyny 'Cameron (PZ): '''O co mu chodziło?! ''Kamera przenosi się na Duncana 'Duncan (PZ): '''Po tym jak wyszedłem z pierdla, muszę wygrać ten milion, żeby pomóc Drake'owi wyjść zza krat. Kaucja to aż 890 tysięcy dolarów. Drake, jeśli to oglądasz wiedz, że ten numer z bombą w makaronie był genialny! ''Duncan zaczyna się śmiać 10 minut później Stołówka Chris stoi w stołówce. Patrzy na zegarek Nagle przybiegają obydwie drużyny 'Chris: '''Dłużej się nie dało? '''Sky: '''Spóźniliśmy się tylko 2 minuty! '''Chris: '''To o 3 minuty za późno. ''Sky podnosi brew i patrzy na Chrisa 'Chris: '''Dobra... chciałem wam dać jedzenie, bo 2 dni nic nie dostaliście, ale ponieważ wszyscy się spóźnili jedzenie dostaną tylko Tygrysy. '''Tygrysy: '''Tak! '''Owen: '''Cz-czyli n-nie b-będzie jedzonka? ''Chris kiwa głową na tak Owen pada na kolana 'Owen: '''Nieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Chris kładzie palec na jego ustach. 'Chris: '''Ciii! Nie skończyłem mówić. ''Owen zamyka usta na klucz 'Chris: '''Chciałbym powiadomić was o tym, że w dzisiejszym odcinku pojawi się wasz ulubiony zawodnik. '''Owen: '''Izzy? '''Scott: '''Courtney? '''LeShawna: '''LeShaniqua? '''Lightning: '''Proteiny? '''Chris: '''Nie, nie, nie i... nie. Pojawi się... ... '''Chris: '''Chef Hatchet! ''Wszyscy są cicho. W tle słychać świerszcza 'Chris: '''Zaraz powinien tu przyjść, więc usiądźcie przy stole. '''Scott: '''Ale mówiłeś, że nie będzie jedzenia. '''Chris: '''Chef specjalnie przygotował dla przegranych swój domowy obiad. Zwycięzcy zjedzą pierś z kaczki, ziemniaczki, sałatkę i do tego sosik jaki tylko chcą. ''Zwycięzcy się cieszą. Nagle słychać kroki 'Chris: '''To pewnie Chef. ''Drzwi do stołówki otwierają się "z buta". Wchodzi Chef z piłą motorową 'Chef: '''I co robaki! Wróciłem! Nie spodziewaliście się tego! '''Dawn: '''Ja przewidziałam aurę obozu i domyśliłam się, że pan wróci. ''Chef podchodzi do Dawn i zaczyna na nią krzyczeć 'Chef: '''PYTAŁ SIĘ CIEBIE KTOŚ O ZDANIE?!? '''Dawn: '''Nie, ale chciałam tylko to powiedzieć, przepraszam jeśli... ''Chef jej przerywa 'Chef: '''Zamknij się i słuchaj Chrisa! Chris, ona ma nie dostać jedzenia! ''Chris kiwa głową na tak 'Chris: '''Dobra, jedzenie dla zwycięzców jest w na tym stole ''Chris pokazuje ręką na stół zastawiony najsmaczniejszym jedzeniem 'Chris: '''No na co czekacie, idźcie jeść! ''Tygrysy siadają do stołu 'Chris: '''Przegrani, weźcie tace i do Chefa po jedzonko! ''Przegrani ustawiają się w rządku i czekają na jedzenie 'Scott: '''Ciekawe co to za breja. ''Chef celuje w twarz Scotta i strzela do niego "breją" 'Scott: '''Rozumiem. Już jestem cicho. ''5 minut później. Wszyscy siedzą przy stole i jedzą '''Stół drużyny Naiwnych Nietoperzy Gwen bierze łyżkę i rzuca nią na stół Gwen: 'Świetnie, jemy jakieś durne paproły. ''Owen bardzo szybko zjada swoją porcje Gwen dziwnie na niego patrzy 'Owen: '''Gwen, mogę twoją porcje? ''Gwen podsuwa Owenowi talerz z jedzeniem 'Scott: '''Nie dramatyzujcie, nie jest takie złe ''Jedzenie zaczyna się ruszać 'Scott: '''Dobra jest źle. '''Samey: '''Na wyspie Pahkitew to Jasmine zbierała dla nas jedzenie i zawsze wybierała niesamowicie dobre. Jednak ja jej trochę pomagałam. '''Noah: '''Wiesz... nikogo to nie obchodzi. '''Mike: '''Ah! Noah przestań, mów dalej Samey, ciekawie opowiadasz. ''Samey kontynuuje opowiadać 'Lindsay (PZ): '''Popatrzcie na to! ''Lindsay wyciąga małe pudełko 'Lindsay (PZ): '''To pudełko zajmuje tak mało miejsca, a może pomieścić aż 30 błyszczyków na raz! Tutaj na przykład mam jasną purpurę, zachód słońca, krem waniliowy, ziemniaczany omlet, błękitne akwarele... ''Koniec zwierzenia 'Mike (PZ): '''Nie wiem czy powinienem to robić Zoey, ale Samey jest taka... i te oczy... ''Mike wychodzi wystraszony '''Stół drużyny Tępych Tygrysów Duncan: 'I to jest życie! ''Duncan je pierś z kaczki 'Cameron: '''Zgadzam się! To jedzenie jest obłędne! '''Dave (PZ): '''Byłoby lepsze gdyby nie było tutaj Sky. '''Sky (PZ): '''Dave się... popsuł. Zrobił się dziwny. Bardzo. '''Heather: '''Jedzenie jak jedzenie. Ujdzie. '''LeShawna: '''Krytyk? '''Heather: '''Problem jakiś masz? '''LeShawna: '''Grzeczniej! '''Heather: '''Tak? Uważaj bo twój biust zasłania cały kadr! ''LeShawna wstaje i wyrzuca Heather przez okno '' ''Heather krzyczy 'Heather (PZ): '''Nienawidzę jej! ''20 minut późńiej. Wszyscy zjedli już jedzenie 'Chris: '''Dobrze, jedliście już śniadanko, więc teraz czas na zadanko. ''Pstryka palcami 'Chris: '''Koniec gadania, start zadania ''Pstryka palcami 'Samey: '''Skończysz pstrykać? '''Chris: '''Nie. ''Pstryka palcami Zadanie 'Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem będzie: # Poskładać paralotnie # Wziąć sterownik do niej # Kierować zawodnikiem z drużyny do celu '''Chris: '''Paralotnia jest na prąd wytwarzany podczas prędkości latania, więc lećcie szybko i rozważnie. Na niebie są 3 punkty, które będziecie musieli "złapać". Jednak normalnie wy ich nie widzicie, bo wyświetlają się komputerowo. '''Zoey: '''Więc jak mamy je zebrać? '''Chris: '''Założycie specjalne okulary, ale nie ma tak łatwo. W tych okularach widzicie punkty, ale nie widzicie nic poza nimi. Zawodnik z drużyny będzie wami sterował, a wy będziecie go kierować gdzie są punkty. '''Dave: '''A to nie jest niebezpieczne? '''Chris: '''Może i jest, ale milion nie przychodzi łatwo. Dobrze, więc teraz wylosujecie z tej puszki. ''Chris wyciąga puszkę z podobiznami zawodników 'Chris: '''Pierwsza wylosowana osoba będzie lecieć, druga będzie kierować, trzecia i czwarta pomagać kierowcy, a piąta, szósta, siódma, ósma i dziewiąta będą składać lotnie. Dobrze więc losujcie. ''Chris przysuwa puszkę do Alejandro 'Chris: '''Tygrysy wygrały, więc zacznijmy alfabetycznie. Alejandro losujesz. ''Alejandro wyciąga z puszki podobiznę Dave'a 'Chris: '''Dobrze, więc Dave będzie leciał, teraz niech losuje Cameron. '''Cameron: 'Żeby mi tylko szczęście dopisało. Cameron wyciąga podobiznę Sky 'Chris: '''No popatrzcie! Jaki przypadek! Sky kieruje, Dave leci! '''Dave (PZ): '''Super, już nie żyję. '''Sky (PZ): '''Dave. Już. Nie. Żyje. '''Chris: '''Dobrze dalej losuje może... hmmm Duncan? ''Duncan wyciąga swoją podobiznę i Heather 'Chris: '''Duncan i Heather pomagają, więc LeShawna, Zoey, Cameron, Alejandro i Lightning składają lotnię. ''5 minut później. Nietoperze już losowały. '''Chris: '''Dobrze, więc Samey leci, a Owen steruje. Pomagają Gwen i Noah. A lotnie składają Dawn, Scott, Lindsay i Mike. Więc zadania czas... Start! '''Strona Tygrysów Dave stoi i łapie się za głowę. Dave (PZ): 'Bardzo się boję, że Sky będzie celowo mnie sabotować. ''Kamera przenosi się na LeShawnę i resztę osób składających lotnie 'LeShawna: '''Jak my mamy złożyć tą kupę złomu? '''Lightning: '''Dziewczyno! Zostaw to Lightningowi! Shi yeah! ''3 minuty później. Lightning złożył lotnię. '''Zoey: '''Brawo Lightning! '''Lightning (PZ): '''Lightning wie co Lightning ma robić żeby wygrywać. Shi ekstra! '''Cameron (PZ): '''Lightning zapewne dużo trenował od ostatnich sezonów. Dlatego teraz jest taki użyteczny. '''Strona Nietoperzy Mike: 'Co?! Oni już złożyli ten burdel!? '''Scott: '''Spostrzegawczy jesteś. '''Mike: '''Och! Stul się i składaj! ''Lindsay przynosi materiał na "skrzydła" 'Lindsay: '''Patrzcie co mam! Hihi! '''Dawn: '''Daj mi to, proszę. ''Lindsay daje Dawn materiał Dawn zaczyna składać lotnie 'Scott: '''Może jeszcze ich dogonimy. '''Scott (PZ): '''A może nie. Ha ha! ''Kamera przenosi się na Owena, Samey i osoby pomagające 'Owen: '''Emm... '''Samey: '''Co Owen? '''Owen: '''Bo, bo ja muszę... no wiecie. '''Noah: '''No to idź i tak jeszcze nie złożyli tej lotni ''Owen biegnie w krzaki '''Owen (PZ): '''No, może bo było jednak coś grubszego od siku. '''Strona Tygrysów Lightning biegnie z lotnią do Sky, Dave i reszty. Lightning: 'Macie to! Lećcie! Już! '''Sky: '''Uspokój się, zdąrzymy przecież. '''Heather: '''Ubieraj to Dave! Nie ma czasu! ''Smutny Dave zakłada lotnię '''Chris: '''Tygrysy już mają lotnie. Co robią Nietoperze? Dowiecie się tego po krótkiej przerwie! '''Strona Nietoperzy Noah: 'Gdzie ten spaślak?! '''Samey: '''Nie chcę być nie miła, ale wydaje mi się, że to przegramy. ''Owen wybiega z krzaków 'Owen: '''Już jestem! ''Dawn przybiega do swojej drużyny ze złożoną lotnią 'Dawn: '''Samey załóż to, może uda nam się wygrać! ''Samey zakłada lotnię 'Chris: '''Nietoperze też mają lotnię! Pojedynek jest wyrównany! ''Samey zakłada specjalne okulary. To samo robi Owen. '''3 część zadania Samey wbiega na wzgórze, wzbija się w powietrze. Samey: 'Owen! Ale ostrożnie! '''Owen: '''Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. W tym samym momencie Dave wzbija się w górę '''Heather: '''Tylko się nie połam ciamajdo! '''Dave (PZ): '''Mam tego wszystkiego dosyć! ''Dave celowo puszcza się lotni. Na szczęście spada na materace, które są pod nim 'Chef (PZ): '''Skąd tam są te materace!? '''Sky: '''Dave! Nic mu nie jest?! ''Sky podbiega do Dave 'Dave: '''Sky... chyba złamałem nogę. '''Sky: '''Lekarz! Doktor! Pomocy! '''Dave (PZ): '''Tak naprawdę nic mi się nie stało. Dziewczyny kochają adrenalinę. '''Dave: '''Wydaje mi się, że nie będzie potrzebny. ''Sky pocałowała Dave'a '''Dave (PZ): ''Dave spada z krzesła'' Sky (PZ): 'Czemu ja byłam taka głupia! Od razu wiedziałam, że to prawdziwa miłość! '''Duncan: '''Gołąbeczki zadanie! '''Dave: '''Spadaj! ''Kamera przechodzi na Owena i Samey 'Gwen: '''Owen, skręć nią trochę w lewo. '''Owen: '''Spokojnie, wiem co robię '''Samey: '''Trzy punkty! Owen w dół ''Owen przechyla joystickiem w dół Samey krzyczy ze strachu 'Samey (PZ): '''Od dziś mam traumę przed lataniem. Ale to było straszne! ''Samey zbiera po drodzę wszystkie trzy punkty i spada w dół 'Chris: '''Cóż, wydaje mi się, że Nietoperze wygrały. Tygrysy! Widzimy się na ceremonii. ''Przegrani ze zdenerwowaniem patrzą na Sky i Dave'a 'Gwen: '''A co z Samey?! Nikt jej nie pomoże? '''Chris: '''No tak, masz racje. Nosze! Ceremonia ''Zwierzenia przed ceremonią '''LeShawna (PZ): '''Sky i Dave zepsuli zadanie. Jedno z nich musi wylecieć. '''Cameron (PZ): '''Dave i Sky są bezużyteczni! Zmieniam zdanie. Sky wylatuje! '''Zoey (PZ): '''Chyba zagłosuje tak jak Cameron. Tak. Tak zrobię. '''Lightning (PZ): '''Lightning znowu zrobił wszystko! Ci frajerzy. Oni przegrali nam wyzwanie! Shi nie! '''Heather (PZ): '''Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy zagłosują na tych zakochańców. Zrobię to samo. '''Cameron (PZ): '''Jednak zagłosuję na Dave'a. '''Dave (PZ): '''To Lightning powinien odpaść! Źle złożył lotnię! '''Sky (PZ): '''Zagłosuję na Lightninga! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Dave. '''Sky (PZ): '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że Dave zostanie w grze. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Ten amigo Dave! Mogliśmy to wygrać! '''Cameron (PZ): '''Dobrze, Zoey zagłosuje tak jak ja, LeShawna pewnie też. To trzy głosy. Nadzieją jest Lightning. '''Chris: '''Dobrze, idźcię zagłosować! '''Głosowanie Cameron (PZ): 'Rysuje X na zdjęciu Dave'a. '''Zoey (PZ): '''Dave musi odejść! '''Dave (PZ): '''Lightning. ''Rysuje X na zdjęciu Lightninga Reszta oddała głosy '''Koniec głosowania Wszyscy siedzą na miejscach. Chris ma 8 pianek. Dave uśmiechnięty trzyma Sky za rękę. Chris: 'Pianki dla: * LeShawny * Camerona * Zoey ''Pianek zostaje coraz mniej. Dave zaczyna się dziwić Sky smutnieje * Alejandro * Duncana * Lightninga 'Chris: '''I Sky. Dave odpadasz. '''Dave: '''Co?! Jak to?! '''Sky: '''Nie! Dlaczego! '''Alejandro: '''Hmm... Bo był bezużyteczny? '''Dave: '''Ohh... Dobra daj mi tego kopa. Żegnajcie wszyscy. ''Chris wykopuje Dave'a '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj pożegnaliśmy Dave'a. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Bardzo Totalną Porażkę! ''Zliczenie głosów'' Alejandro - Dave Cameron - Dave Dave - Lightning Duncan - Sky LeShawna - Dave Sky - Lightning Zoey - Sky Heather - Dave '''Podsumowanie Dave - 4 Sky - 2 Lightning - 2 Reszta - 0 /napisy/ 'Ankieta ;3 ' Zadowolony z eliminacji? Tak Nie Obojętnie Kategoria:Odcinki Bardzo Totalnej Porażki